Tonfa of Love
by flowerduck
Summary: A young Kyoya plays matchmaker and attempts to pair his guardian Fon with his caretaker Tsuna. But the other kids and adults just keep getting in the way. Drabble series, AU. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_Accident_

Fon, sadness deep in his eyes, smiled fondly at the precious bundle of blanket and life in his arms. It was only yesterday when he visited his brother and his wife to meet their baby, Hibari Kyoya. But fate had a sick sense of humor, and took the life of the little Skylarks parents while he watched over Kyoya. The police said it was a car accident, that the driver of the car who hit the little Skylarks parents was drunk. Filled with loathing, his grip slightly tightened around his nephew.

A light tug on his braid brought Fon out of his painful reverie. Looking down, a curious stare caught his slightly bewildered look. The two continued to stare at each other until another tug, courtesy of Kyoya, brought a small smile onto the older one's face, and soon a mirthful laugh escaped soon after.

"Thank you, little Skylark." Another gurgle was heard, but laced with mild irritation. _It seems he knows when he's being underestimated_, Fon mused, smile growing playful. As the boy's only known relative, he would be taking care of the little one, despite being 20 and barely able to care for himself. "I promise to love you as your parents did before... To keep you safe, and to teach you how to protect." Both yourself and your future loved ones.

_Gurgle._

* * *

_Outings_

In the eyes of strangers, Hibari Kyoya was adorable. With cherubic cheeks, kitten soft black hair, and expressionless yet adorable face, nobody would say otherwise. The little boy filled the hearts of Namimori with warm love each time Fon took him out ranging from the market to the park.

But, of course, Kyoya had gotten tired and became irritated with every pinch to his cheeks, pat on his head, and wet kisses from overly emotional women: grannies, widows, already married 'lady's', and overly perfumed teenage girls who've just hit puberty. He did not appreciate the "affections" to say at the very least. And after several—3—years of abuse, the toddler decided to take action.

So with eyebrows drawn together in anticipation, he waited for his first and last victims to stop their endless overly friendly touches after losing Fon in the market's crowd.

And finally, after several vicious bites, punches, kicks, the power of gossip, and a broken pair of toy tonfa—Fon grimaced at the use of it—the citizens of Namimori never thought of the boy with warm love again in favor of cowering away with fear stricken hearts.

* * *

_Thoughts_

Little Hibari Kyoya was observant; he would notice the stares, the whispering—But nobody would dare to bother him and Uncle Fon, he made sure of it at the market (sadly, his tonfa had been sacrificed, and Fon had him meditating for _hours_ longer).

Even then, every once in a while, neighbors would chat with Uncle Fon and ask about his son or wife.

Seeing Fon with a polite mask made his chest hurt.

He wasn't a son. There wasn't a "wife"... Sometimes, just sometimes Kyoya tries to remember his parents. But their figures were a blur, and after catching Fon in his darker moments, it wasn't important. Kyoya knows from the sad yet silly grin from Fon's face as he shared stories about his parents that there was love—

Kyoya stopped his musings, continuing on with random scribbles as Fon entered the kitchen with a tired sigh. He halfheartedly swatted the hand messing up his dark locks, smiling on the inside at the affections Fon gave.

One day, he would get Fon to realize he needed love, too.

* * *

_Unexpected_

Sawada Tsunayoshi, age 15, has a job that he didn't mind. A job that deals with caring for young children when parents and guardians alike cannot.

The teen did not always wanted to have such a job, seeing as he was a normal lazy teenager who loved to play video and computer games whenever he could. But as fate had it, he became one (against his will at first).

At first, his classmate Sasagawa Kyoko had asked if he could take care of her little brother, Ryohei, so she could visit a baking convention. Tsuna didn't mind, he had the free time and the girl was sweet in nature. How bad could it be?

Of course, that thought was his first mistake.

Ryohei was the complete opposite of his older sister. Instead of being reserved, quiet, polite, the toddler was energetic, loud, and brash. The kid also had a habit in challenging others, and Tsuna found himself with many, many new bruises in attempts to prevent anything bad from happening... But for every bandage he wrapped around the personification of sun and himself, they formed a bond.

After a series of (unfortunate) events, Tsuna became Ryohei's official Babysitter.

Then there was his neighbor, the eccentric foreign couple, who asked if he could look over their son.

"Maybe he'll even learn from your docile nature!" Harsh but well meant laughter escaped Shamal's lips, then his wife Bianchi shoved him into their house. Tumbling over the at the entrance, and barely catching himself, he met Gokudera Hayato, the couple's genius son, glaring at him. The genius was determined to get rid of all his babysitters, and refused to talk to Tsuna (although, from time to time Hayato would mock his clumsiness in Italian).

But after saving the _possible future arsonist_ or _bomber_ boy from exploding his room and lighting himself on fire with gunpowder—of all things, Tsuna would never ask where or why, he didn't want to know—the silver haired boy slowly warmed up to him. And soon the warming up turned into admiration, and another kid was added to his life to babysit.

And soon, after doing a favor for his mother to pick up some sushi because his father was coming home from work, and another for the Sushi Chef, he gained another. Yamamoto Takeshi was the easiest kid to get along with, but the endless talk of baseball and scary ball games they played... Tsuna was lucky he was small (to dodge the wayward baseballs) and had a lot of patience (for the endless one-sided conversations).

Tsuna sighed. All of his free time that usually consisted of playing video and computer games turned into babysitting.

_At least I make good money..._ The tired teen mused as the bell rang, signaling school was over. Getting ready to leave, he was stopped by the teacher's voice. "Tsunayoshi, could you come over here?"

"Sure!" The brunet quickly gathered his school bag and walked up to the front of the room, slightly apprehensive. "Did I do something wrong, Hibari-san?" The braided hair teacher chuckled lightly, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"No, I just want to inquire you regarding your babysitting job."

* * *

_Babysitter_

Kyoya was not amused as he glared at his Uncle, Fon. Piercing eyes that were unrelenting in defiance was evenly matched with amused yet exasperated eyes.

He did not need a _babysitter_— he was five for Namimori's sake! He was practically an adult. And besides, who would want a babysitter: someone who sat on babies. The skylark didn't understand his guardian's action sometimes. Kyoya continued to watch Fon as the other looked down sighing in defeat. Inwardly, the skylark gloated at the victory and added another point to his wins: 27 to 18, he was currently leading.

"Kyoya, please? I'll be gone for only five hours," Fon said as pleasantly as he could, but the small smile on his face was quickly fading. Kyoya frowned.

"I can take care of myself, if it's _only_ five hours." The staring 'fight' started up again, but Fon would not lose, even if it meant _compromising_. A shiver ran down the older one's spine, and he couldn't help but feel like he was selling his soul.

* * *

_Decision_

Kyoya watched the animal documentary with interest, attentive to what the commentator said. The animal kingdom was fascinating—and the Skylark had learned the "rules" also can apply to humans. More specifically, the citizens of Namimori.

He was a carnivore, and everyone else was a herbivore. Yes, that sounded about right.

"Kyoya-kun, what would you like to eat for dinner?" his caretaker—_not babysitter_— asked. Blank faced, the five year old studied him. The brunet fidgeted at his intense stare.

"Meat." Visibly relaxed, Tsuna left to make dinner, leaving Kyoya with his thoughts.

Kyoya found he didn't mind Sawada Tsunayoshi. The teen did not dote on him like the others did in the earlier years, and although he was clumsy at times, the teen never _sat_ on him, despite the babysitter title.

Smelling food, Kyoya perked up from his spot in front of the telly and walked into the kitchen, grateful for Tsuna's cooking skills. Another plus in letting the other take care of him when his guardian Fon couldn't. Good food did that to his thoughts—no he was definitely not a glutton. Settling down in front of the omelet rice with sliced beef inside and satisfied with his conclusion, Kyoya ate heartily with appreciation.

But there was one problem before he could allow the teen into his life: Tsuna was a herbivore, and that was unacceptable. So with care, Kyoya scooped up some meat from his meal and allowed it to hover in front of the teen. Tsuna frowned.

"Kyoya-kun, you know I'm a vegetarian—" Kyoya just promptly shoved it into Tsuna's mouth, mindful of the spoon. Wide eyed, the teen just froze in shock.

"Chew, then swallow it." Satisfied when the other did, the five year old let a small smile grace his face.

Kyoya figured he could now accept Sawada Tsunayoshi(the teen ate his meat offering, so now instead of being a dreaded herbivore, he was a omnivore, and that was tolerable), but not as his _babysitter_, Namimori forbid, but rather as... _Hm, what is Tsunayoshi_? Surely not a friend, not a foe, not a fatherly figure like Fon... Ah, yes. Tsunayoshi would be his 'mother' figure. The smile on his face grew, and while stuffing his mouth with the warm meal, he tingled with joy. Then the family would be "complete".

Because as much love Fon gives him, the man needed some, too. And Kyoya would make sure of it.

* * *

_Stay_

"Thanks again, Tsunayoshi-kun." Fon smiled tiredly. "Kyoya didn't do anything bad, did he?"

"Not at all, sir." Besides feeding me meat… Tsuna forcefully pushed the memory away. "See you in class, Hibari-san. Bye, Kyoya-kun, it was nice meeting you." And with a final polite smile, the babysitter left for home.

Or tried to—his leg suddenly gained extra weight. Little Kyoya had wrapped his arms around it.

Tsuna grimaced as little arms tightened around his right leg, close to stopping the blood circulation. "Kyoya-kun, you have to let go—"

"No."

"But—" The five year old shook his head violently in disagreement. As his mother, Tsuna's duty was to live with him and Fon. No exceptions.

"Kyoya, let Tsunayoshi-kun go. He has to go home now—"

"No. He stays here." It turned into a battle of stares between the two Hibari's.

_I'll teach you more martial arts_ Fon's eyes promised, crossing his arms.

_You're always busy_ Kyoya countered, rolling his eyes and keeping his hold.

"Kyo—"

"I can stay until he falls asleep." Tsuna offered, resisting the urge to hide as the two stared at him.

It was a start of motherhood at least.

* * *

_One does not simply_—

"Kyoya, is something bothering you?" Said boy glanced over to Kusakabe Tetsuya, a boy he didn't mind to associate with. In herbivore terms, Tetsuya would be his best friend, but since he was a carnivore, they were just partners. And that's why the two boys were currently laying side by side on the most tallest, grassiest, hill in Namimori Park watching the cloud's pass by.

Turning his thoughtful gaze back to the sky. To tell or not to tell? He would need help for some of his plans to get Uncle Fon and Tsuna together... And he still needed more information on how to get the two together. Leaving his comfortable patch of glass reluctantly, Kyoya headed off to the Namimori City Library.

It was time for a Research Adventure.

—

The library's check out table top quickly became covered in books, from "How to become a Family" to "Wooing: An Art". It took both Tetsuya's and Kyoya's accounts to acquire most of the books, and a threat or two for the rest.

After several books were skimmed through, a Trial and Error for Love list was made.

• Get to know each other on a personal level; common interests

• Heart to stomach, stomach to heart, heart to heart

• physical contact

• Sleep together

• Spend time with each other

And if all fails, the Tonfa will work just as well... Tetsuya hoped the list will work.

* * *

_Setback: Sharing_

Ryohei was screaming bloody murder with Hayato telling him to shut up (with the occasional Italian word or phrase somewhere in the mix), and Takeshi was laughing while trying to calm the two. It seemed like an everyday and normal occurrence.

And it would be, except the boys were all tied up in his living room and sporting bruises along with a few scratches. Tsuna was horrified—he only was gone for a couple of minutes _upstairs doing laundry._

Kyoya claimed they were crowding him (because Skylarks do not share).

—

Tsuna sighed while tucking the rowdy munchkins into bed in the living room, keeping an eye on every movement they made. He didn't want a repeat of what happened earlier, making a mental note of never babysitting all of them at the same time.

* * *

_Setback: Pineapple Head_

When Tsuna arrived at Namimori Elementary School gates to pick up Kyoya, he expected the boy to be waiting or conversing with his mock-pompadour friend. Of course, the little Skylark had a habit of breaking normalcy. Instead of the usual primp and proper appearance awaiting him, the boy was a complete mess standing close by a nervous teacher along with another boy just as messy.

Kyoya had several scratches along with a bloody nose and the other boy sported several bruises, including a shiner.

—

"Kyoya, you can't just hit other kids," Tsuna scolded. The two were in the bathroom, with the injured Skylark sitting on the counter and Tsuna kneeling while disinfecting the scratches. Kyoya frowned. He only did it for the family. The boy—no, _pineapple head_—he fought glanced at Mother-Tsu with interest far too many times after school.

* * *

_Sly Skylark_

It became a normal occurrence for Tsuna to be held back by Kyoya whenever he tried to leave, always keeping the boy company until sleep claimed the five year old. Sometimes the teen even stayed over in the guest room when it got too late in the night (Fon couldn't leave Kyoya alone to drive Tsuna home, and he wouldn't let the teen walk at night—it was far too dangerous).

But Kyoya had plans, and it was time to test the list.

His small feet padded through the cold wooden floor, stopping in front of the guest room where Tsuna resided. Taking some effort, Kyoya settled what he thought to be a 'troubled' expression before knocking on the door. He didn't have to wait long, the door opened up quickly after several 'thumps'.

"Kyo'a?" Tsuna tried to rub the sleep from his eyes, blinking when the rubbing had no effect. "Is e'rythin' o'ay?"

"Nightmare." Kyoya grabbed his mother's hand back to his room. It would be best to keep Tsuna half-asleep for his plan, and luckily the defenseless teen did. By the time they settled in Kyoya's bed, Tsuna was already back in dreamland.

Now for part two.

Once again in the hallway, Kyoya headed for Fon's room. This part would be more tricky...

"Kyoya? What are you doing up so late?"

"Nightmare." It took more effort to look upset in front of Fon, more so because the man knew when he was up to something. "Stay with me until I sleep?" Small hands were already leading the man away from his own room to Kyoya's. Fon smiled and shook his head at the five year old's antics, but followed nonetheless.

But once Fon took sight of Tsuna... "Kyoya, the bed's too small." _And I cannot sleep with my students_ were the unspoken words. However, that didn't stop Kyoya from his goal, and for that reason turned his puffed his cheeks at his uncle. "Tsunayoshi is already keeping you company."

Kyoya just continued to stare, tugging the ever reluctant Fon closer to the bed. "The nightmare took you and Tsuna away." A pout was added for a desirable effect.

Fon sighed, reluctantly climbing into the bed, tucking Kyoya into the middle. The bed truly was small for the three of them.

Plan sleep together: accomplished (and of course, the next morning showed _interesting_ results).

* * *

A/N: Yes, this is a repost. Reason: for a experiment.

My experiment: Don't review (private message for questions). This is to see how many people actually read notes. Thank you for respecting my request.


	2. Chapter 2

_You make my heart go Dokidoki_

Tsuna nuzzled closer to his warm pillow that smelled faintly of tea and soap, arms tightening around it to hide from the sunlight peeking through the window. It was like every morning—until the pillow hugged him back.

—

In the slightly cold kitchen, the young Skylark sat at the table with a cup of not-warm-anymore milk, list and pencil in hand. Kyoya scratched out the last three on the Trial and Error list, before tilting his head in thought. _The list had already been finished on a certain level..._ Small hands proceeded to fold the list before tossing it into the 'recyclable only' bin. Unsatisfied and with undesirable results—more like _none_—he huffed in frustrations as he crossed his arms.

According to the list that now laid in the recycling bin, Fon and Tsu-mama should be together by now. But that was not the case (and the tonfa might have to be used—never mind the fact Fon was unbeatable in a fight)

A yawn escaped, successfully preventing the thought from branching out. Unable to hold it in, Kyoya frowned. _Natural urges sure are a formidable foe_, the self-proclaimed 5 year old mused. _But it's _my_ body, and therefore I shall master every bodily function soon_. Another yawn passed through his lips (and if he could, he would have tonfa'd the darn palpable breath—or his natural but annoying human urges... either one would have worked for him).

—

Brown eyes snapped open, looking around in panic, but Tsuna could only see deep deep red fabric. All attempts to move away failed as the warm-and-definitely-not-a-pillow didn't even budge when he tried to pull away.

—

_Perhaps_, Kyoya pondered, carefully sliding off the too tall chair and heading off where Namimori knows, _I shall have a match with Uncle Fon soon_. After all, it was Fon's fault he didn't get much sleep. His fault Tsu-mama wasn't already living with them, as a rightful place in their family. His fault he was missing his _precious_ sleep, and 'kicked out' of his bed no less.

Okay, maybe not 'kicked out', but the bed was too crowded for his liking.

—

Tsuna's hug in the beginning and endless panicked flails didn't go unnoticed, just ignored happily by the other occupant on the bed. Of course, if said occupant, Fon, knew _who_ exactly he was holding in his tight, inescapable, and loving hug—he would have let go immediately.

But the adult was still groggy in the mind and in an affectionate mood because Kyoya needed comfort like a boy his age for once, and he held on to the warm bundle longer than necessary.

That was his unfortunate mistake, and soon he noticed the difference in hair, size, and scent...

—

Kyoya paused in the hallway outside his bedroom door as a surprised squeal and painful thud made it to his ears, followed by his Uncle's rapid apologies. It was finally time to see the fruits of his labor.

_Gurgle._

...After breakfast.

—

Chewing his food absentmindedly, Kyoya watched patiently as Fon and Tsuna made some sort of contact _again_ before apologizing (Fon with his polite smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and Tsuna with his stuttering and bashfulness). And when it wasn't all about apologizing, they would sneak side glances at each other (although whenever Tsu-mama would flush such an extreme red he was got worried) before averting their eyes elsewhere.

It was an interesting morning with some type of result, but bidding Mother-Tsu farewell meant the plan and list had failed.

_Not acceptable_. More research needed to be done.

* * *

_Warmth of Another_

Fon was a light sleeper, training his body to be alert as part of his mixed martial arts practices; yet he was still caught off guard, sharing a too small bed with his student.

His student.

If he thought hard enough, he could remember some parts throughout the night—

His strong arms, despite its deceivingly slender frame, clutched almost desperately around sleeping Tsuna's shoulders and lower back, face nesting in the wild mane of soft brown. In turn, Tsuna had scoot closer to his neck, an arm on the bed loosely gripping red fabric while the other wrapped around his waist. Tsuna unconsciously ran his hand down his long hair in a soothing manner—

Fon released the breath he failed to notice he was holding. Accelerated heart beat, slightly heavier breathing, remembering about last night to the early morning just made him flustered, guilty, and anger at his self control.

He should have never agreed to share such close quarters in an intimate way.

But he knew, if Kyoya asked for it again, he would do it. Fon had controlled his breathing, and planned to extend his meditating relaxation (as well as figuring out a way to make the situation less awkward for Tsuna and himself).

* * *

_Musing_

Kyoya found himself on Namimori's tallest hill again, Tetsuya next to him and minding his personal boundary line. Only this time he wasn't at peace and watching the clouds drowsily.

Instead, he was observing the others in the park, couples and whatnot. Tetsu was his moral support (and skimming through magazines he found for more research). Shy glances, unsure touches, blushing, homemade food, naps next to each other— Uncle Fon and Mother-Tsu did everything the couples and family in the park did.

"Maybe it just takes time?" Kyoya pouted, considering Tetsu's question. _Maybe._ Turning away from the loud families in the park, Kyoya flopped down on the grass to watch the sky. He'll wait, impatiently, but he'll wait and see.

* * *

_Time_

School, bite others, eat, bite others, nap, bite others, eat, optional biting, homework, Tsuna, eat together, bite Fon, sleep together... That was more or less Lil'Kyoya's everyday life for the past few weeks, and it wasn't getting Fon and Tsuna any closer. In fact, it was as if getting them to sleep together was now just a chore. A very tiring and too close for comfort chore.

Yes, there were still blushes in the morning. Yes, there were still 'hidden' looks from time to time. And yes, there was always the awkward beginning of settling in Fon's bed (it may have been wider, but his self made parents were _cuddling monsters_). But there wasn't any more progress beyond that, leaving the 5 year old unsatisfied, especially with the limited time Tsuna had with them.

There were just too many other kids to look after.

Sasagawa, Gokudera, Yamamoto... Disrupters of love (Fon and Tsuna) and peace (Namimori).

Now to convince certain people Sasagawa was old enough to care for himself, Gokudera smart enough to take care of himself—as well as having a mother doting on him, and finally Yamamoto could use his powerful throw before anything bad can happen.

They didn't need Tsu-mama.

* * *

_Father and The Unexpected Private Eye_

Despite popular belief to those who didn't know him—more of his son's than anyone else, Iemitsu adored Tsuna, the adorable klutzy son of his, and would have loved to dote on him. But his _job._ It was out of the country, too far away from his family to do anything family-like, and he regretted missing out on his son's growth.

Sure, his forever love and wife Nana called from time to time about life in Japan, but it was only short and small snippets.

_Precious snippets._ And he would brag to all of his co-workers, to those who listen (both willingly and not), and to those who were unfortunate enough to be nearby. It still wasn't enough.

So he hired a Private Eye to secretly watch his beloved son.

* * *

_The Job_

Honestly, he wanted a paid vacation from being around the same people. And a bunch of good food. But being a Private Eye that was more or less self employed meant no work, no money.

Which is why he took on a quite silly, but tedious job from a drinking buddy: to watch his son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and report what's going on with his life. In Japan. Away from annoying contacts, snobby clients, and noisy drinking buddies. Plus, having a paid trip including travel expenses and meals just to watch a teenager and make weekly reports about his life?

It would basically be a vacation.

—

_Notes One_

Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Subject 27, was a 15 year old that was a refreshing person to watch. Tedious to follow, though.

Oh, he's not complaining. Especially with the extravagant free sushi in front of him. Sure, the boy was a busy body, constantly moving around by his clumsy fault and caring for those around him. Must take over his mother, thankfully. If he was to watch an Iemitsu carbon copy, the job wouldn't be as amusing (since he pretty much knew all about his drinking buddy).

Enjoying his meal, Reborn continued to inconspicuously observe Tsuna play with, what seemed to be the son of the Sushi Shop Owner. Because there was no rush on the job, he stopped observing the boy to enjoy the sights of Namimori.

—

_Notes Two_

Subject 27 is average in school. Mostly communicates with Sasagawa Kyoko, and is beginning to become close to transfer student Dokuro Chrome. Prefers to eat lunch alone on the roof or in the cooking room (vegetarian/eats small portions—possible cause to his short stature). Not social, and possibly purposely avoids certain classmates. Blushes constantly when talked to (Hibari-san, mostly—crush?). Overall, an okay kid.

Knows Kyoko through consecutive classes together and by occasionally baby sitting her little brother Ryohei.

Also knows Chrome due to another toddler he babysits, Kyoya, who constantly fights with her little brother, Mukuro.

Note to self: Research the Hibari family and all the children Subject 27 babysits for.

—

_Notes Three_

On free days, Subject 27 works, babysitting Hibari Kyoya, who is related to Hibari-san as his nephew.

While babysitters are suppose to babysit while parents or guardians cannot, Fon stays in the household with them either playing along, having a meal with them, scolding Kyoya, or doing school work. Subject 27 makes the meals, sometimes with help from either/both Hibari (looks good, will try sometime during the job; Iemitsu never said not to interact with his son).

Kyoya is smart kid, and enjoys Subject 27's attention. Doesn't like the other kids.

Must keep an eye on the Hibari family. Fon mostly. Light touches during meals caused Subject 27's clumsiness to become worse.

27 definitely has a crush.

—

_The Victim_

Tsuna shivered, his body warning him to run and hide. For the past few days, he had felt as if someone was watching his every move. But he was on the job, and if there was trouble, he wouldn't leave Kyoya alone.

"Tsunayoshi-kun? Is there something wrong?" Tsuna jumped and turned away from the book choices for story time.

"Hibari-san! Ah, no, just worrying about yesterday's lesson, eheh," Tsuna replied quickly before randomly selecting a book and not quite rushing to Fon's bedroom without waiting for an answer.

Fon carefully watched Tsuna while keeping a calm facade of his own. Between them, everything got awkward unless it included Kyoya, and even then there was the initial hesitation ever since they awoke on the same bed, limbs wrapped together like lovers—Fon pushed the thought away, sighing.

The boy was 15, and he was 25. Tsuna is his student, and he is his teacher. He had gotten too close, too intimate, even if it was to make Kyoya happy. _Distance_, Fon reminded himself, _distance_.


	3. Chapter 3

_Talks_

During the past week, Kyoya had noticed the wilted smiles Tsuna gave, the tense muscles, and the mindless auto-piloted movements. Something was bothering, and with Fon dealing with teacher business, it was up to him to help Mama.

So when he spotted Tsuna relaxing on the floor cushion, tea cooled and eyes glassy, Kyoya promptly crawled into his lap (not unlike a kitten wanting attention), and held the other's face towards him. After the initial surprise jump (minor chain reaction), Kyoya watched Tsuna warily. What tried to be a pleased smile ended up as a weird mixture of smile-frown.

"Hm? Anything wrong, Kyoya-kun?"

Kyoya resisted to take a nap at the soothing way Tsuna played with his hair, ignoring the tingling pleasure at the back of his neck in favor of finding out what was bothering Tsu-mama. Failure was not an option!

"What's bothering _you_?"

Tsuna laughed uneasily, "How are you sure something is bothering me?" Kyoya kept his stare, searching warm brown eyes. By now his arms and hands were slightly hugging him.

"Because you would be more happier," Kyoya pouted at guarded look. He wasn't going to give up.

But Tsuna only closed his eyes and shook his head side to side. When his eyes opened, though, a playful smile greeted him. "Hmm." Kyoya tilted his head in a questioning manner, full attention on Tsuna. And finally, finally did he got answers.

Tsuna has someone following him ("I felt someone watching me sometimes, but there wasn't anyone").

Tsu-mama has trouble in classes ("Ehe, your father's class seems to be the only class that makes sense, but I'm frustrated a bit with math...").

Mother Tsu has trouble with Uncle Fon ("To be honest, Kyoya-kun, I'm always nervous around your father. Its awkward since he's my teacher...").

Kyoya had a lot of fixing to do.

* * *

_Eat your Vegetables_

Kyoya thought hard about ways to help Tsu-mama, and came to the conclusion that could solve all of the problems.

So when Tsuna left and it was only Uncle Fon and him, he set his plan into action.

"Fon?"

"Mm?" Fon looked up from the book he was reading, patting a spot next to him for Kyoya. Once settled, he asked, "What's on your mind, little Skylark?"

Huffing, but for the most part ignoring the nick name, Kyoya began his plan:

"Tsuna said some stranger is following him—he ignored the surprised look on Fon's face—everywhere he goes and he's thinking of stopping his _babysitting_ job so nobody gets hurt and because of that he's having trouble with his classes and—"

"Stop, stop! Take a breather, Kyoya," Fon said, raising a finger to his lips as Kyoya attempted to continue. "So, Tsuna has a stalker..." Kyoya registered the new word at the back of his mind for later use. "Has he gone to the police?"

"The Namimori Police couldn't save a fly," he scoffed, frowning at the thought, looking away from Fon to glare at a random spot on the floor.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Fon sighed and crossed his arms. He knew Kyoya wanted something. Especially if it had to do with Tsunayoshi-kun.

Expectedly, Kyoya replied, "You can stay with him! Not only do you get to make sure T-he's okay, but you can help him with his classes so you don't have to look for another _babysitter_. You know for a fact not anyone would do."

A chuckle escaped from Fon, of course Kyoya would ask him to take care of Tsunayoshi-kun. Not that he wouldn't, for the boy had already became part of the family in a way. "Okay, little Skylark. But! You have to eat more vegetables!" Inwardly, he laughed at the look of despair on Kyoya's face.

"... Okay. If Tsuna cooks."

The deal was made, and as he snuggled in bed later in the night, he smiled. He had gotten it his way, and Tsu-mama and Fon's happiness was worth eating a few more veggies.

* * *

_Winter Comfort_

After class was over, Fon called Tsuna over with a slightly worried expression. Then, when the room was finally empty besides the two, he stated his concerns.

Tsuna was surprised, too shocked at what Hibari-sensei has said, asked, and then he realized he still needed to answer—

A bright blush covered his face at his teacher's full blown laugh, waiting for the man to stop before anything.

"Sorry, Tsunayoshi-kun, I couldn't help but laugh at the 'scared rabbit' look." Fon swept away a stray tear, still smiling with amusement in his eyes.

"It's no problem, sir! It's, I, um," Tsuna struggled for words, avoiding eye contact. "I'll have to ask my mother—She's going to go visit my Dad as a surprise for a while, and," he stopped at Fon's chuckle.

"I'll talk to her, don't worry. Her timing is sort of perfect, and you're familiar with my home, not to mention how happy Kyoya will be if you stay with us until she comes back. That way, not only can I rely on you to care for Kyoya, you get to receive free tutoring, and not be alone."

Tsuna felt his own small smile forming at his teacher's charm, and gave his okay.

—

His mother ended up giving an ecstatic okay, thanking Fon while he told her he would be grateful to have her son helping him with Kyoya.

And Tsuna had his own relief from not staying home alone. If he had to, he would have suffered at his paranoia with a panic attack, or to the hands of his stalker...

Yes, he was grateful for his teacher's offer to stay at his house to help take care if Kyoya-kun, and get help for classes he wasn't doing well in. Not to mention the sense of peace he got when with the Hibari family.

While he did get terribly flustered because of Hibari-san, he also found himself in a calm state of happiness (from reading together, making meals together, and keeping Kyoya-kun happy with love as they sleep in a loose hug). They kept him grounded and not floating aimlessly in life.

Tsuna smiled the whole time as he packed up for the stay, feeling lighter than ever and with no troubles.

* * *

_No Sleep_

Reborn snorted as Iemitsu was sobbing to him (grateful for the distance from the man) as he roughly rubbed the sleep from face. Glancing at the time, it was tempting to just throw the phone out the hotel's window—Alas, he couldn't, unless he wanted to force his body to brave the morning chill and deal with unhappy hotel managers. He attempted to focus on what the man was saying, irritation building at the annoying blubbering. If he were to hang up, the probability of getting more endless calls in the future would interfere with his personal time.

Reborn was on a semi-vacation, damn it.

With a half-hearted roll of the eyes, Reborn told the man, yes, your son is fine, no, you're still his father... And yes, he'll protect his son from harm. It wasn't until ten minutes of assurance that he was finally able to hang up.

_Clingy fathers, so difficult._

* * *

_Bonds_

The day started with breakfast made by Fon, a simple and quick affair because he promised there will do more complex exercises that he promised to teach him.

Kyoya's palpable stare was ignored by the said man, finding it completely adorable and amusing. His expression was quickly turning into a small pout. If Fon wasn't going to give him any attention... He turned his stubborn gaze to Tsu-mama, displeased expression easing into content. Not that anyone besides Fon and Tsuna would have noticed; he kept his expression blank.

With Tsu-mama and Fon and himself, they were getting closer to being a family.

But with a stalker on the loose, he would have to protect Tsuna from harm. Their bond was a fragile one. Later, with Tetsu's help, he had gathered a loyal group of children that would help Operation: Find the stalker.


End file.
